Little one
by Nolita Atlas
Summary: After her parents were gone Amber decided to take her little sister and run away. Now she has a little girl to look after and in her opinion no time for a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 04/08/2002

Cold air radiated from Bridget's skin and almost penetrated through the thick, hot muggy air. Amber held her Mother's hand she wondered where her and Bridget would go. Their Dad had left to case after the man. Amber didn't want to stay and wait for him even though that would be the right thing to do. Her Mother was gone now and Bridget needed to be protected. What would she do with the body? They needed to go now the man could be back any minute and Dad wouldn't help them. Amber gently put her Mother's hand down and kissed her temple.

Her Mother's eye's stared ahead, her body twisted but she didn't seem to feel any pain. She probably couldn't but Amber's Mother had always implied the dead had a way of Amber gently moved her. Bridget sat up and reached her hands out towards Amber as Amber walked passed her to pick up her phone something they were going to need for awhile. Amber sighed and picked her sister up. The walk home was a long one but Amber used the walk home to think of ways they were going to survive. They had walked up these steps so many but now there's a fear.

A fear of what specifically Amber wasn't sure but she knew they needed to leave. They could run she could get a job and save up to buy what they need. Realistically it would take a long time to save up that much, and Amber knew they needed these things now. She couldn't work and look after three year old nor could she afford to pay a babysitter without money. Besides it could take months maybe even years to get a job. That was common sense.

And there were even fewer jobs for a fifteen year old let alone an unclean fifteen year old. She was going to have to go inside and get what they needed but just make sure she kept Bridget close and in sight at all times.

Amber began to turn on every light in the house checking behind doors and under tables in case the man or someone who worked with him had gotten in and had been waiting for them. Constantly looking around herself Amber put Bridget down in front of the TV and grabbed an Aldi bag out of the pantry. She hoped nobody could hear them. She wondered how she'd be able to carry everything.

Amber shook her herself out of her worry and continued to pack she'd find a way. There was always a way. She grabbed the spare milk carton from the bottom of the cupboard her mom had always stayed prepared for when they ran out. She took all the bread and jams. Anything that didn't absolutely need to be in the fridge until the bag was too heavy and full to hold anymore.

Then she grabbed another one they were going to need a lot of food because she wasn't sure when they were going to have a reliable income again; mom and dad sorted that out. They had never needed to worry about money before. The biggest suitcase belonged to mom and dad she didn't feel right taking it but they needed something to carry their belongings and the less in her hands the further she'll be able to go on with Bridget. Amber took all of Bridget's favorite books, toys, belongings and some blankets and put them in her pram. Then Amber walked towards the linen cupboard keeping her eyes on Bridget.

Bridget had gotten a lot taller now she had begun to mimic words and sentences. She was almost four and didn't fit any of the baby clothes at the bottom of the linen cupboard. Amber took out five warm blankets and placed them neatly into her parents suitcase she needed to pack clothes and hygiene products. As well as the camping gear they were going on a long trip.

Amber begun to take everything she'd packed outside the back keeping her ears peeled listening for any signs of distress from her sister. When she came back in she grabbed her map from her room and searched around the house taking three hundred dollars from her parents wallets and sixty dollars from her piggy bank. She put the money in her sisters nappy bag. And the map in the front pocket of her jeans.

Bridget was fast asleep by the time Amber had turned everything off. As Amber struggled to push she remembered the extra key dad kept for the car by the lamp in the shed. Forming an idea Amber bolted into the shed and then to the car unlocking it. Amber put Bridget in her baby seat. Grateful her parents are mechanics. Had been mechanics Amber corrected herself sadly. She went back into the shed and took out everything she needed to make the car as unrecognizable as possible and packed it into the boot with the rest of their belongings.

01/04/2005

"I'm sorry Mr Conan but that's just the way it is" Amber said sternly she wanted to leave so she could pick her sister up and see Dr. Saber before they leave "If you want me to make an appointment I'm going to need a form of identification"

"You know with the economy going up so many people are finding it hard to survive without jobs, I have a friend who has a son that works for immigration services his son can find dirt on anyone, I've gotten seven people fired in the last three months, I love it" Mr Conan eye's glinted and his lips twisted and twitched in a way that gave Amber the impression he was trying to grin, he looked behind her towards the grandfather clock "Oh I'm sorry I realize this shop closes three minutes ago. I'm free wednesday at 3:00 PM you have my number why don't you give me a call?"

"I'll try but as you know coming here as often as you do Mr Conan, I have to follow a policy and so do you. So here is the form you need to fill out and just bring it back with a form of Identification before Saturday and I'll try and sort it out for you" Said Amber stapling the three pieces together and handing it to Mr Conan.

Mr Conan scowled and took the form. He walked out slamming the door as he left. Amber sighed and begun packing up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her left shoulder.

"Amber what are you doing here, I thought you went to the doctors? Where's Kaitlyn?" Said Maya coming out of her office, her client turned around and thanked her before briefly smiling at Amber. Amber waved gently goodbye to him and then turned to Maya feeling her smile drop as Maya watched her very seriously.

"Kaitlyn had to rush home her daughter went into labor, she asked me to cover the rest of her shift" Said Amber picking up her work bag"I Put my name on the registry and-"

"I don't want to know anymore. I'm tired, I want to go home. I'll email you if I need more information" Said Maya walking towards the front door "Lock up and if you see Kaitlyn before me tell her congratulations on the baby, have a good holiday Amber"

"Amber!" An excited squeal came running towards her "Guess what? I made a space ship today at school and Mr Pen said it's the best one. I even got a sticker do you want to see it? It's in my bag do you want me to get it? I'll go get it"

Amber nodded at Bridget "Okay sweetheart go get it"

Louise grinned at her, then looked at her more sympathetically "She's been pining for you all afternoon, I just can't wait till James and I have a little one of our own you know? You must be exhausted do you want to come in for a coffee?"

"No thank you but we better be going otherwise we'll miss our flight. Thank you anyway and thank you for watching her for me" Amber said kissing Louise on the cheek and giving her a big hug.

"Anytime hun have a safe trip and enjoy your holiday" Louise said.

"Thanks beautiful just give me a call if you need anything"

"I will" They both looked behind them when they heard the door slam shut, Bridget ran to her sister shoving a book in her face and holding out a plastic bowl painted like a space ship. Amber looked down at the earnest face and pretended to have a thorough inspection of the pages in the book.

"Hmm very good... I like this sticker the most" Amber thought her acting was pretty good. Or at least good enough to fool a six year old. The little girl in question snatched the book out of her hands. Louise looked at Amber and Amber pretended not to notice the behavior.

"You're not looking properly I'll show you where it is" Said Bridget sounding agitated as she flicked through the pages focusing really hard. Amber waited patiently "Here it is see?" A little finger pointed to a green, glittery, smiley face at the bottom corner at the right side of the page.

Amber proudly read the writing of encouragement Mr Pen had left next to it. Her little girls face was bright red in excitement as she pushed her space ship her sisters hand "I made it for you" Amber smiled at her sister.

"Thank you it's beautiful you did a wonderful job why don't you put them in the car? Say goodbye to Louise and thank you for looking after you" Amber put her arm around Bridget and directed her to face Louise.

"Thank you for looking after me bye Louise" Bridget hugged Louise.

"No problem Sweetie, you're a delight to have over, I'll see you soon" Bridget's face lit up at that. Amber waved one last time with Bridget in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel was gross, the carpet had been stained in red paint and Amber closed the mini-fridge fast when she saw and smelt the moldy food in it. Bridget had become heavy and Amber wanted to lay her down but the sight of the unmade bed was enough for Amber to reject the need to put her down. A rummaging sound caught her attention, while the assistant manager showed her around the room. Amber tightened her grip around Bridget and watched in the direction where the noise came from.

The assistant manager not noticing Amber's reaction or at least not paying much mind to it, carried on but Amber could not stop staring and she nearly screamed when a large mammal scurried out from under a yellow McDonalds cheeseburger wrapper, stopped and then ran straight back to the rubbish bin the wrapper had obviously fell out of. As She was unable to move because of the rat, she ignored the ringing of her phone in the suitcase. A call that was most likely from work, thankfully Maya knows she might not be near a phone. The assistant manager looked proudly at Amber and Bridget "It's quite cosy we beleive in the comfort of our guests and we understand that not everyone can afford a fancy suite that's actually why we have taken the extra messures to make every room as comfortable as possible" Amber listened as she stared intently on the rat wishing she was as far away as possible.

"Not to be rude or anything but do you mind if we leave now?" Amber asked weakly.

"No not a problem I'll just escort you out" The assistant manager picked up her suitcase and walked her downstairs "If you wish to see any of the other rooms give us a call or just look on our website okay"

"Thank you" Amber said rembering how lush the room looked online only to end up looking like that. Amber wondered how many other rooms had turned out to be a disapointment here, and after seeing that, she was not staying in a hotel "Do you know if there's any place we can buy a camper van?"

"There's a place down the road called 'Nicks' I'm not sure if you'll find any good ones but that's the place to go to buy second hand, unless you want to buy something new than you'd go to Seattle or Forks" The assistant manager rubbed his beard. Amber blanched when the man smiled at her. He had almost no teeth, the rotten ones he still had though looked painful and awful to look at. Amber casually tried to make it look like she had an itchy nose, she fought the urge to cover her nose and spew. His breath smelt like the toilet after Bridget's finished in there. His gut hung over his shorts not completely covered by his singlet that looked as though it hadn't been washed in months and when he went to scratch his bottom, Amber needed to leave.

"Okay thanks" Amber forced herself to look at him, she picked up her suitcase and walked out of the not to walk too fast away just in case the assistant manger was still watching her. Amber wondered if the man had been tired or something because he had gotten the location of 'Nicks' very wrong. Feeling hungry Amber had stopped by 'Serenity Cafe' an aparently new shop where all the cool kids hang out after school.

After a tantrum from a woken up little girl, two milkshakes, a shared hamburger and Amber throwing up in the bathroom later Amber discovered by a nurse that the shaken up waitress had called, despite Amber's protests that 'Nicks' had been closed down months ago and is in Seattle. Mortified from all the fuss over a little vomit Amber sat back at the table with Bridget.

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need me to do anything?" Bridget asked high-pitched feeling her sisters forhead. Amber let her sister check her temperature wishing that she would take her hand off of her.

"No it's okay. I'm fine" Amber said picking up napkin and cleaning the crumbs off the table "Why don't you pick out a desert from the menu? It'll be your treat for doing so well on your space ship"

"Okay" Bridget said still looking worried "Do you want one too? It might make you feel better?"

Amber smiled at the cuteness of the sweet behaviour "No I'm perfectly fine"

Molified Bridget went back to work on answering the hard questions in life like how to get out of school? How are phones made? and what desert she'd like to try best? Amber played candy crush on her phone while she waited for the final desicion when she looked up Bridgets face had turned beet red and she was staring at the menu as though this would her last desert ever.

"We're coming back you know?" Bridget looked at Amber with wide eyes, Amber moved around so she was sitting next to Bridget. Amber gently smiled at her."How about you pick something now and then pick something _different_ next time?"

"Okay" Bridget said her voice was strained. Amber called over the waitress. The waitress popped her gum as she stood there waiting for the indesisive little girl to choose, Amber took the menu gently out of Bridget's hands "How about I pick?" relieved Bridget nodded.

"Can we get a Pink Cherry Gum Pop with ice cream and chocolate sauce on the top please?" Amber asked politely the waitress nodded and wrote the order down.

"And would you like a drink with that?" The waitress asked "All the drinks on the kids menu are free with any Pop, how are you feeling by the way?"

"Good. Is that to go? Because we need to head off" Amber said checking the time on her phone. They need to be in Fork's to buy a camper van before everything shuts.

"Yep you can take that to go. It'll be ready for you in a moment" The waitress walked off.

The garage was huge, Amber never felt more thrilled than right at that second. It was like Bunnings in Australia large and accomadating to every need. She saw a Cafe and a Mechanic and a kids playground. It was amazing to be able to shop on her own. However there weren't many camper vans to choose between and Amber stood next to a sales rep between the only two on sale, wondering which she should choose. The Silver or the red? The large or the smallest? The cheapest or the nicest?

Amber thought it over as the man went on about contracts and other details she would much rather think about after she chose the van. She decided the silver it may be cheap but at least it had no rats running around inside. The sales rep walked with Amber to the front office and just so you know and are not confused by the events that transire later in the story, _walked with_ is actually a phrase the sales rep would of misused and said to his lawyer, what really happened is the sales rep walked to the front office and Amber trailed behind struggling to keep up. The door slammed and Amber tried to open the door completley distracted with keeping up with the man that she hadn't noticed the person pulling the door inwards, the door suddenly opened and Amber fell back both hands going straight to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" voices called towards her when she didn't get up straight away but she couldn't, her entire world has just been directed to the boy in front of her. Her entire life had just been opened up to her all the horible and the wonderful things that have happened to her, everything, has opened up to her in ways she never knew could be. She rubbed her head as she stood up feeling disorientated. The boy caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. Amber puckered her lips remembering to check her breath later. Then just like that she was flying, oh wait there's an arm.

"I think we need to get her to hospital" Amber felt confused why weren't they kissing. Did they kiss? "My name is Seth, what's yours? It's really important you tell me" Amber frowned frustrated at the stupid question.


	3. Chapter 3

"It say's here you're pregnant, is this true?"

"I have no idea right now" Amber mumbled with her hand on her head willing her headche to go away.

"Hmm alright" The doctor typed on the computer "I'm going to take you to another room to have a look at you"

Amber whinced as the nurse shined a bright light at her eyes "Okay good now look this way doing well-your vitals look good. I think you're all good to go however I want you to take it easy for the next few day's but I do want to get a little check-up done on your baby before you go" He placed the flashlight onto the small steel table beside her.

"What would that be for? Is my baby okay?" Amber asked distracted with house hunting, work and taking care of Bridget and herself as they tried not to be found out by police that they are the girls that ranaway from Tenassee, she hardly thought much about her pregnancy trying to block those thoughts out, it was difficult to focus on throwing a baby into the mix.

"It's highly unlikely that your baby has been hurt in the accident" The nurse smiled gently as he wrote down her blood pressure.

"It wasn't an accident he knew I wasn't keeping up and he walked even faster!" Amber said standing up in anxiety and fear for her child "And when I was on the ground he stood there completley unconcerned"

The nurse listened to her quiet for a moment before he spoke up "He shouldn't have done that I'm suprised he hasn't gotten fired"

Amber sat back down knowing she was out of line with that behaviour. The nurse wasn't at falt. She felt so useless as a mom.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that, it wasn't fair on you. It wasn't at you, it was really rude" Amber said meeting the nurses eyes and not lookind down or away.

"People have acted worse and I understand" The nurse smiled "I'm going to write a referal to a clinic to have an examination done"

"Okay" Amber said standing up and taking the piece of paper. The nurse wouldn't be smiling if there is something to scared of and it made her relieved to know that she was alright and her baby will be too "Thank you"

She still needed to tell Bridget and with the move she didn't want to overwhelm her little girl. Her heart raced when she saw the guy who had picked her up and got her to the hospital in the waiting room. The guy smiled at her happy to see her walking again. Amber flushed wondering if she should be embarrased but she couldn't see anything to be embarassed over she was hurt and acting silly to distract herself.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Bridget's okay she's playing in the kid's room" The guy walked over to her and Amber remembered he said his name's Seth.

"Thanks for making sure she's okay and thank you for taking me to the hospital, Amber" Just in case he didn't know even though he must if he knows Bridget "My names Amber" She looked at the clock dissapointed knowing if the door hadn't hit her Bridget would have a roof over her head tonight. Now Amber had no idea where they're staying. She would sleep on the street if Bridget could have a roof over her head.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you're okay" Seth said "Your name's beautiful, do you need a ride?"

"No, but I do need somewhere to stay, do you perhaps know anywhere? Anywhere I can stay with Bridget it'll only be for one night?"

"You can stay with me" Seth said before going red "Sorry I didn't mean to, I mean I know that, uh"

"It's okay, I don't think that would a good idea" Amber said "Thank you anyway, I just really don't want to go back to the hotel"

Seth went silent and Amber could no longer tell how he was feeling. Seth opened and closed his mouth a couple times.

"Do you know where there's a library? I really need to acess the internet" Amber said feeling desperate, Seth looked around the room and then turned his head away from her so she couldn't see his face "That's okay if you don't, I'm going to get Bridget now thank you for your help"

A hand grabbed her arm forcing her to stay just as she was, Amber turned to yell at him, the lost expression on his face stopped her though. Amber knew that expression it was the one her parent's gave reading the letter sent from her dad's son over and over, months before the event happened.

The arm holding her in place felt like her mom's and she was scared if she pulled away this would be the last time she'd feel her touch. But she knew she had to because this was a stranger someone who she barely knew and couldn't condone grabbing her. Seth watched her for what felt like a few minutes but in reality were only a few seconds.

"Can you please take your hand off of me?" She said and sighed in relief when Seth reluctantly leg go.

"I'm sorry I wan't you to have somewhere to stay, I was just lost in thought. The library is closed today but there is a hotel close by it's fairly new but really popular, I can give you the address" Seth said ashamed looking, unsure of what to say or think Amber hugged him. Seth wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Amber had never felt more uncomfortable, she had no idea why she had just did that.

Seth pulled away "Do you want to get Bridget?"


	4. Chapter 4

Amber appreciated Seth passing on the address of this hotel it was such a nice thing for him to do, the room they stayed in had a cabin feel to it. While the hotel had many beautiful attributes Amber wasn't staying another night she hardly was able to sleep that night her mind on making sure Bridget got enough sleep. She remembered the nights sleeping under that bridge on snowy nights. She'd find a job today and then she'd buy that caravan.

She stared unfocussed at the TV. She felt ashamed at the lapse of control she showed at the hospital but was glad they didn't stay on the street or in the first hotel. She had no idea of how to talk to Louise on the phone or what to say. No she knew what to say she just wasn't sure how'd she'd react. Louise continued on blissfully unaware of Amber. She tried to concentrate on Louise's voice but she couldn't so instead she decided to learn more about this stranger, maybe get an idea of how she's going to react when she says they're not coming back. She had wanted to say something before but Louise would have convinced her to stay.

"So..." Amber pursed her lip's thinking of something to say to begin this 'conversation' "Peter... Pan...he is..." Nope she had nothing.

She stared at the TV again her heart beating slower and slower and the seconds felt like long agonizing minutes.

"He is?" Louise prompted Amber smiled. Even if she didn't have anything to say on Peter Pan. It was nice to know she wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I don't know I just was trying to tell you something and that's all that would come out of my mouth" Louise was silent giving her full attention.

"Alright so Peter Pan is?" Louise asked intent.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't even concentrating fully, what do you think of Peter Pan?" Amber asked.

"I like Peter Pan" she said.

"cool" Amber looked down at the floor it seemed like a good time "So I looked at housing there's a house here I really like plenty of space with a huge backyard" Amber said getting up and moving to sit down at the table, she stopped in the middle of her sentence to take a mouthful of water "It's no where near the wood's too so I never have to worry about Bridget getting curious and deciding to go for a walk"

"I didn't even know you were looking over there, if you want to you could stay with us. We have the room"

"Rent will be cheaper and we'll provide food untill you get back to work, then you can pay us back later" Louise said acting like she hadn't just said the sweetest thing.

"No" Amber stood up "Thank you for the offer but I've actually been thinking of moving for awhile, getting away from the city and this seems like a great oppurtunity, I'll be fine and so will Bridget"

"Of course she will she's got you, you can still stay here while your in-between the move" Louise offered completely confused.

"We're okay" Amber said "Thank you for your offer!"

"Okay. When are you coming back?" Louise asked her softly.

"We're not for now but we'd love to visit during the next school holidays" Amber said feeling like the worst friend "If we are still welcome?"

"Of course you're always welcome here" Louise said "I was just wondering who's going to go baby clothes shopping with me"

Amber almost dropped her phone and to hold herself back from squealing "Oh my gosh Louise that is the best news. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday" Louise said excitedly "I haven't told anyone yet but I really couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I am going to miss you so much, if I had known you weren't coming back I probably wouldn't have let you leave"

Amber believed that whole heartedly "I know. I am going to miss you too but now I have to come back and visit for the baby shower"

"I'm not that far along but you should come back soon since you're planning it" Louise said with finality.

"Of course" Amber said as though disgusted it would be any other way, Louise hummed "Again thank you everything you've done for us"

"Don't mention it" she said "Anything you need just give me a call okay?"

"Okay I love you"

"I love you too"

"Yes" Amber breathed deeply happy when she finished signing the last of the paper work, the owner and the manager of the garage watched her carefully, Amber wanted to forgive them but their negligence is unforgivable. Still she asked for the locations of all the caravan parks in la push and forks.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber woke up in a sweat, her heart pounding as she fearfully looked around the bus. She could feel the hand around her neck still as though it had actually happened. She wasn't fifteen anymore she didn't have that big attitude and buck teeth. Amber hadn't had a nightmare like that since she was sixteen and then Briddget was there next to her cuddling into her underneath the bridge trying to stay warm in the snowy winter.

Amber struggled push her hair upwards out of her eyes. Her entire body ached even breathing hurt. It made sense to just stay still. A man walked from his sitting position at the front towards the back of the bus to sit next to Amber when another person got on the bus. Amber tried to move for him but she was in too much pain. She remembered the betrayel she felt for their dad after she found out he had other kids. It was probably the reason she left him when he ran away to go after the man who killed their mom. It couldn't have been the only reason though it definitely had contributed to the final decision.

Amber shakily stood up and walked down the aisle passengers stared at heras she stepped off. The bus drove away and Amber sat on the bench. She reached into her briefcase and took out her notebook resting it on her lap while her body relaxed a bit more. This morning Amber had gone through her entire suitcase looking for something appropriate for her interview which she's sure went well. The interviewer looked very impressed with her answers. A much better response then yesterdays fiasco she cringed everytime that incident was brought up by Bridget who wouldn't leave her alone with questions in what Amber called The Whiney Voice 'What happened? Why won't you tell me?' easily combated with Amber's Not Happening Voice 'Whine all you want I'm not telling you'

The pain eased Amber stood up and opened her notebook. She decided on doing all the baby shopping online and to get it done early. She had wrote a starter list last night. Unable to buy the more expensive stuff till later on when she had more money, it uspset her a little not to buy her baby whatever he needed right away but the due date is months away.

Diapers

Baby wipes

Baby lotion

Diaper rash ointments

Nappy bag

Bottles and bottle cleaning equipment

A couple of toy's for new born's

Amber pulled a tissue from her pocket when she felt a sneeze ready to start. She needed to go pick Bridget up from day care.

Amber clicked on a new tab and typed up 'new born baby toys'. Before getting up and going to the grocery bags for food. They needed to eat some of this stuff right away anyway. Why was she so hungry? Why does she feel so fat? She needed to get back onto her diet it has been awhile. Can she go back on her diet while she's pregnant? Are there any diets that would be harmful to the baby? She needed to go back to the doctor and ask.

"Amber?" A yell called out from the other side of the trailer.

"Yeah?" Amber called right back as she closed the microwave door. Starving she stared at the microwave hoping that would make it heat faster.

"Come here" Amber drooled a little, normally she would go where she'd been called but right now she couldn't leave her steak.

"No" Amber said there was no movement on the bed's for a minute then all that could be heard was tiny boot's running across the floor. Bridget skidded to a stop next to Amber.

"I want you to play with me" Bridget said "Please?" The child's cute, Amber gave that to her.

"Not now hunny sissy's about to have lunch" Amber said, Bridget looked away looking dejected, Amber feeling bad offered her some of her food "Do you want some?"

Bridget looked up, mood all sparkly, she grinned "Yes! What is it? How'd you know I wanted some?"

"Becuase I know everything" Amber said and blew a rasberry on Bridget's

neck. Bridget squealed and laughed in delight. They had hardly have any furniture, save some essentials Amber bought to last them till they had a higher income and them Amber can apply for a house and have their funiture delivered. Amber took out two platic plates and put them on the floor then put another steak in the microwave, while they waited Amber poured some juice for the two of them.

The steaks were delicious.

Amber realised that this is the perfect time to talk to her about the baby.

"Bridget?" Amber said gently, Bridget looked up "Do you remember when you visited Aunty Kaitlyn and her daughter Molly made you some toast?"

"Yeah that was gross toast" Bridget looked disgusted as she remembered that evening.

"Do you remember how Molly let you touch her belly?" Amber said trying not to laugh at Bridget's reaction "She let you feel her baby"

"Yeah it was so cute the baby kicked me" Bridget smiled "I like Molly"

"I do too" Amber said nervously "Well, I'm going to have one too soon. You're going to be a Aunty"

"NOOOOO" Bridget screamed and stood up knocking her juice over in the process. She ran to Amber and wailed "I don't want you to, why? why do you have to do that?" Amber tried to soothe Bridget by rubbing her cheek but Bridget jerked away "Don't touch me" She ran back to her bed and slammed herself onto it.

Well the parenting books had said the reaction might not be how she expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Amber had been feeling horrible over the past week, Bridget refused to talk to her, everything she ate came straight back up. And she's so fat, placing her hand on her stomach and checking herself out in the mirror, not even second trimester and fat! She never allowed herself to think horrible thoughts about herself but today she needed a bit of break and let herself be human cry, self-hate and self-pity for a moment. No one will ever know. Her red hair sparked a lot of attention in the city she grew up in, unlike Bridget she didn't look like either of their parent's bullies at school took the opportunity to use that to their advantage when they lowered Amber's self esteem.

Both of their parent's had brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin. Amber did not look like them but Bridget did having light brown hair however almost blonde but it's getting darker and she has beautiful brown eyes and dark skin. Amber being whiter then a ghost without that grey-blue color did not feel like she fit in, the only thing she had in common with her family was her curly hair. She had silver eyes which she hoped to pass on to her child. A knock startled Amber out of her body hating, she dropped the hairbrush and spun around. Bridget stood by the cup board holding Amber's phone "Can I talk to Sarah please?"

Usually Amber would say no when they weren't at home, but a good routine is what Bridget needs right now. Bridget comes home at three from school and has an hour to do her homework, put her school clothes in the washing basket and choose an outfit for the next day. From four to five thirty Bridget can make her phone calls to her friends, watch TV, play on the swings outside and whatever her little heart desires within reason. So Amber saw no reason Bridget can't have the phone till five thirty. Sarah and her mom should be home right now.

Amber used to use an egg timer for Bridget's phone time, since Bridget is almost seven Amber had decided to use a clock instead to help Bridget learn her numbers. However the clock is in the storage centre at the moment.

"Alright but you know the rules, I'll let you know when your time is up' Amber took the phone off her and scrolled through the contacts list. She clicked on Georgia, Sarah's mom's number.

"But we're not home!" Bridget whined and smacked one of the cupboards. Unimpressed with that behaviour Amber picked Bridget up and put her on one of the beds. She turned off the phone and kneeled on the floor so she's at Bridget's height level.

"You are six years old not two, how dare you smack my cupboards" Amber said angrily and Bridget rolled her eyes at her "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady"

"I will!" Bridget moodily crossed her arms, Amber decided it was for the best to not acknowledge that comment.

"Say sorry" Amber said sternly, forcing herself not to break at the tears welling in Bridget's eyes.

"I'm sorry for smacking your cupboared" Bridget reluctantly said knowing she did the wrong thing and her punishment will only get worse if she doesn't apologize.

"Alright, that's better, do you still want to talk to Sarah?" Amber gave the little girl a hug and the little girl nodded "Let me call her mommy and we'll see if they're home" Bridget sniffled. Amber dialed the phone number.

"I'm sorry for kicking the cupboared" Bridget said ready to cry.

"You're forgiven. It's okay baby, I know" Amber quickly hung up and hugged Bridget tight "I'm very lucky to have you.I love you very much, you are such a good kid"

Bridget hugged back, looking slightly reassured but still upset. Amber thought while Bridget had calmed down this might be the time to redial. Amber handed the phone to Bridget after speaking to Georgia for a few minutes.

Amber walked outside the small home. She needed a breath of fresh air, it hurt her to see her baby upset, but she needed to do it.

She looked back at the door, considering to go back in. She walked over to the picnic table and sat down to collect herself. The trees shook in the wind, she could hear one of their new neighbors yelling as their dog took them for a walk. It was a site she hadn't seen in a while, juggling work, moving and raising a child isn't easy she had forgotten to look around every so often. The stress had brought her down and now she's ready to get back up, well she has to be with a little one around. She zipped her jacket up and checked the time. She stood up and went inside to check on Bridget.

Bridget sat, phone in hand, staring upwards at the roof. Relieved Bridget's doing the right thing, Amber ignored her guilt and picked up her laptop to look at the house she wants for her and Bridget. A few minutes later Amber sat on the floor in front of Bridget.

"Are you finished talking to Sarah?" Amber asked Bridget, and Bridget sat up a bit.

"She said she has to go to soccer practice" Bridget said "Her mommy says hi"

"Awe that's nice" Amber said and Bridget nodded "I bought some playdoh, do you want to play with it?"

"Yes please" Bridget said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hold my hand" Amber reminded Bridget, when they stood at the crossing and waited for the cars to stop "And what do we do?"

"Look both ways" Bridget said brightly "Can I name the baby? I promise I'll do it good"

"I thought you didn't want me to have a baby" Amber said checking Bridget had looked before crossing the road with her, they stepped onto the pathway.

"In Winx Club Flora has a little sister and Flora's my favorite" Bridget slowed down her pace trying to keep up with Amber but Amber was going much too slow for her taste "I want to name the baby Jane like in Tarzan"

"You can't name the baby, but you can help sissy find name books in the library when we get there. That'll be a huge help and what if the baby is a boy?" Amber asked knowing Bridget will most likely be uninterested in helping her find names if she couldn't choose, but thought it was a good offer. Amber wanted to pick the name of her baby herself.

Amber knew that it didn't matter the reaction right now as soon as the baby's born Bridget will love him or her very much. She remembered when her parent's told her Bridget was coming she had been furious all the way up to the day Bridget was brought home, then she loved her more than anything.

"Then Tarzan" Bridget said mellowing down now she knows she couldn't pick the name, she slowed down her pace slighty "Why not?"

"Because that's sissy's job" Amber said keeping an eye on Bridget's reactions.

"Oh, okay then when are we going home?" Bridget asked voice strained "I want to go back to school!"

Bridget looked up at her big sister with hope and Amber's stomach dropped at telling her they weren't. Amber gently guided Bridget over to the bench outside of the library and sat down with her.

"Bridget sweetie we're not" Amber said forwardly.

Bridget scrunched her eyebrows together and tilted her head a tiny bit to the left side "Why?"

"It's time for a change" Amber said focussing on being direct she knew from personal experience with Bridget that when you make a big emotional deal out of something she will too, she wondered if that's a universal thing with all children but each child is different so it's hard to say "Tomorrow we're going to get your new school books and your uniform"

"What about my friends? How will I see them? And what about school?" Bridget said confused.

"You'll go to a new school and you can talk to your friends over the phone. I've talked to all their parent's and their fine" Bridget looked relieved at that thought "Now let's go in! I'm sure they have Peter Rabbit here"

"They do?" Bridget asked in excitement, Amber nodded.

"Yes" Amber said showing Bridget the children's section. Bridget excitedly tore off to the books while Amber looked around just across from Bridget. None of these book titles held any interest to her, _What Is Sex? How Do Our Bodies Work? It's Perfectly Normal._ Yes because she needed an extra lesson on how sex works and the possible results of intimate contact, no thanks in that department she has it covered. Why do they keep these books across from children anyway?

The librarian coughed and Amber looked up at her then over at the group she'd been glaring at. Continuing her search for baby naming books she paused when she found something very similiar _Words that can be used as names_ it's a perfect place to start. Sitting down at a table directly next to the children's corner she opened her notebook and got started. She wote down every name she liked, an hour had passed, while Bridget placed every book she enjoyed on a pile next to her to convince Amber to let her borrow them

Amber reluctantly put the book back knowing she's finished with it however she had fallen in love with this book, if that's even possible. It must be possible because she has done it. She loved the name possiblities this book has given her, the funny author notes on the top right hand corner of each paige, the elegance of the script and this has become weird. At least no one can hear her thoughts she'll just get Bridget, leave and pretend she didn't just have a moment over a book. No one needs to know, Amber took a deep breath and turned around, this is perfectly normal lot's of people have done that before. She stopped short when she saw Seth at the desk with a text book, her heart thuddered and her mind raced. She stayed perfectly still, a few of the men with him had noticed her watching and tried to get his attention. Amber spun right around and walked around the other side of the bookshelf.

"Amber" Seth gently called out to her she couldn't pretend she hadn't heard him, that would be rude. So she turned back around with the fakest smile, she hadn't known him long enough to conclude a judgement on him but he came off clingly and almost as though a serial killer with a very large crush. She had no right to tell him what to change but maybe if eased up on the over-friendliness she would trust him a lot more.

"Hi Seth! How are you?" She said to be polite, Seth eyes crinkled and that's when Amber's stomach did a flip. Her physiological senses did not have any common sense what so ever.

"I'm fine, just getting a book out, how's house hunting?" Seth asked looking relaxed and completley in control, but the strain in his voice gave him away. His friends seemed to have a hard time to watch. Amber wondered what made him become so strange.

"Good, well I better go" Amber said nodding and pursing her lips "Bye"

"Bye" He said watching her go the back of his neck twiched and his pack mates put there hands on his shoulders to console him. He held his book tightly and left with the group to Jacob's.

"Ready to go?" Amber asked Bridget.

"Well..." Bridget looked down at her special pile then at Amber cocking her head and biting her lip, trying appear as cute as possible.

"You can have one, only one, we have to go now" Amber said while Bridget grabbed the one off of the chair ignoring the pile completley, Amber pursed her lips and then adressed Bridget "How about you start putting those books away and I'll check this out, then on the way home you tell me all about what you read"

"Okay that's sounds good, where should I put them?"

"Wherever you found them" Amber replied, and walked over to the check out.

"She's beautiful" The librarian smiled at Amber and scanned the book "Do you have a card?"

"She is, no we just moved here" She said looking over at Bridget to check up on her.


	8. Chapter 8

The ringing of a phone kept Amber awake all night, unlike Bridget Amber is not a heavy sleeper. She wished she could just tell the owners of the said phone to shut it up, but Amber didn't want to cause problems for her and Bridget so instead she took the time to be productive. She tiredly emailed Maya a letter of resignation and a message stating she has decided to move here and she wants the part time job she had taken on for extra money to be a bit more permanent, she apologised to Maya who no doubt today when she goes through her e-mails will be wondering why she has been e-mailed at four in the morning. She can't text anyone because it's too late she scrolled down her e-mails, and clicked on a new one from her psychic.

 _Dear Amber_

 _You will be going through a deep growth in the next couple days. It is vital you be prepared as the moon transits. You may be feeling lonely as you think back on your first love, do not fight this loneliness as it will help you grow. A message from a valuable resource will help you get back on your feet. Make sure you remember your beanie tomorrow as it may get cold._

 _Love Jennifer Christine._

Amber rolled her eyes she needs to unsuscribe and get another psychic. She clicked out of the e-mail and continued down, one from the Real Estate! She clicked on it and read through. _We are happy to inform you_ _the application for the residence of 78 Slight Street has been read, you are eliglible and your application has been approved you can come in to sign the lease and receive the keys on Tuesday 19/04/2005,_ Amber's eyes widened with every word. It's happening, it's actually happening, she can call storage centre. They're actually moving in!

Bridget groaned and Amber stilled her movement. She'll call the storage centre as soon as they open this morning, if they send her furniture today the truck should be here in three weeks. They can sleep on the beds in the van till then. By the time they arrive Bridget will be in school so Amber can help bring all the furniture in and start to set up the beds without having to worry about watching Bridget at the same time. That reminded Amber she had to double check Bridget's school bag to make sure she has everything before she goes back to school.

She stood up exhausted, she wasn't sure if she'd actually fall asleep while the ringing was still going next door but she thought she'd lay down anyway and try to hopefully get some rest.

The next morning Amber woke to a little girl gently shaking her shoulder. Amber blinked a few times to get rid of the blurry vision she received from going to bed so late. She sat up and looked at Bridget who was eating an apple on Amber's bed. Amber smiled at the girl. Bridget crawled closer right until she was sitting beside Amber and then cuddled into her big sister. Amber put her arm around the little girl resting her cheek on Bridget's head.

"Are you hungry?" Amber asked gently, Bridget leaned deeper into Amber "We can go out and I'll buy us something to eat. We have a big day today. We're going to go shopping, you need some new socks, a few more outfits, your school uniform and a new lunch box for school"

The only reply Amber got was the crunch of an apple Bridget bit into "First things first lets get you dressed baby girl"

Bridget moved a little letting Amber up and stood up herself looking ready to get ready. Amber pulled out their suitcase from under the bed and placed it on top of the bed to unzip it. Bridget watched in interest as Amber started picking out their clothes for the day.

"Do you want to wear this one?" Amber held up a pink dress with a belt buckle, Bridget nodded with a small smile clearly happy about the choice.

"Okay put it on" Amber handed the dress and a pair of underwear to Bridget who took it and scurried over the other side of the van to put it on while Amber put on her chosen outfit. Once Amber had her clothes on she picked up Bridget's schoolbag taking out all the contents and comparing them to the items on the list the school e-mailed her.

There wasn't anything on the list they didn't have aside from a few missing pens and pens that were lost and probably will never be seen again.

Amber proudly looked over at Bridget who sat on the floor trying so hard to tye her shoe laces. Her dress has been put on the right way, she had done up her own belt which made Amber immensely proud. It isn't an easy thing to do up a belt for a six year old to see Bridget acclomplish that, is amazing.

"Do you need some help tying up your shoes?" Amber asked, Bridget sniffed and twisted her lips a little before standing up.

"Yes please" Bridget said.

"Okay come here" Bridget walked over and sat up on the bed waiting for her sister to finish "Thank you"

"You're welcome sweetie. Do you want me to brush your hair or would you like to do it this morning?" Amber asked.

"I want to do it"

Bridget held Amber's hand tightly as they walked into the shop. The store had a light perfume smell to it. There are several aisles filled with clothes for children, on the check out desk close to the front of the door there is a display of jewelry including little bracelets and toy necklaces Amber wants to look at before they leave. Even from where they are standing Amber can spot the toy section and knows that is where Bridget will imediately want to go.

"Look!" Bridget let go of Ambers hand and ran to one of the displays. Amber watched as Bridget took a shirt off of the shelves and waved it to Amber estatic of what she found.

"Wow! What is it?" Amber asked making a show of how excited she is too. Bridget unfolded the shirt and ran back to Amber, so Amber could have clear view of what Bridget had picked up "That is so cute. Why don't you pick a childrens trolley so we can put it in?"

"Okay" Bridget nodded really excited and bolted to the trollies which made Amber almost giggle since the trollies were right next to them. Bridget loved helping to push the trolley and loved the childrens trollies even more because she could push the trolly all on her own without Amber keeping it steady for her. Amber had another look at the t-shirt, it's clear it's an applique design and they wouldn't need to buy any new pants to go with it since Bridget had a lot of pants that will look nice with it. It's a shirt Amber didn't mind if Bridget got dirty in as well. Amber handed back the penguin t-shirt to Bridget to put in the trolley. Looked like they found a winner.

"Amber" A calm voice made her spin around.

"Oh. Hey Seth" Amber said glancing at Bridget to see what she's doing "How are you?"

"Great. What about yourself?" Seth beamed and Amber dropped her phone.

"Great" Amber tried to look away, when Seth bent to pick it up and his shirt slid up. He handed the phone back to her and she felt her face go hot as he gave her a small smile "Thank you. What brings you here?"

Seth didn't stop smiling "My little cousins birthday"

"How old are they?" Amber said looking back down at Bridget who had started shaking the trolley in what could be assumed as an effort to hurry the conversation up "Well I have to go"

"Four. Before you go I want to ask if you'd like to get coffee with me?" Seth said hurriedly "I know it's weird me asking since we have only spoken a few times and-"

"It's not weird at all" Amber interrupted "I don't know if I will take you up on the offer. I don't have time for dates with work"

"It's just a coffee, unless you have a boyfriend" Seth said bit his lip, looking everywhere except at Amber.

 _If it's just a coffee it won't matter if I have a boyfriend_ Amber thought to herself not sure what she wanted to do. She has so many conflicting thoughts and feelings when it comes to this guy. Getting frustrated with herself for not coming to a decision right away she said "Monday if you are free at ten we can meet at Serenity Cafe. It's not a date"

She isn't even sure if she likes Seth yet. She doesn't know how he is with kids or if she could trust him with her own. She can write a list on his faults and fill a small page in a notebook. She had decided a long time ago to stay away from relationships while she had Bridget. Yet looking at Seth today it could be possible she's been wrong. Then again there is no way that a guy who stirs up so many emotions with just a smile is good for her.

"I'm free" Seth said quietly still not looking at her.

"Then I'll see you there. I hope you enjoy your weekend" Amber politely said "Bye. Come on sweetie. I want to get you another dress while we're here, why don't you pick it out?"


	9. Chapter 9

She slumped down on her chair knowing she has half an hour to wait for Seth to arrive. She could feel her nerves ease as she played candy crush on her phone.

"Hey you look exhausted" Amber looked up surprised as Seth sat across from her "You're early" Amber replied putting her phone back in her bag "So are you" Seth picked up the menu "So how long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes now" Amber cocked her head a little at the cheerful guy.

"You look amazing" Seth straightened up while looking through the menu "How was your weekend?"

"It was good" Amber said watching Seth "And thank you"

"Would you like to have a look through the menu?" Seth said holding the piece of lamenated paper to Amber. He looked at Amber "So what do you do?"

Amber blinked "I'm a receptionist, what about you?"

Seth picked back up another menu to look at "I'm a mechanic"

Amber felt a chill go through her body she breathed in a shaky breath "My parents had been mechanics too" Seth looked up at her silent. He had probably not expected Amber to share anything personal with him Amber thought to herself "I know what I'm getting now"

"Me too" Seth put down the menu and called over the waitress. Amber didn't even pull away when Seth placed his hand on hers, he quietly whispered to her "I'm sorry for your loss" nobody had ever said that to her probably due to nobody knowing.

"What do you think of Marvel?" Amber said changing the conversaion.

"Are you kidding I love Marvel!" Seth said which shocked Amber.

"Oh my gosh me too. Favourite marvel character?" Amber asked in awe. Without thinking about it Seth simply said "Rogue. You?"

"The thing" Amber replied instantly "Marvel vs DC:which universe wins?" Seth went quiet for awhile "Well for me Marvel. I like both of them but I prefer Marvel" Amber smiled "I prefer Marvel too"

Seth brightened up.

"Favourite superhero team in both universes?" Amber asked.

"X-men" they both said at the same time. That's it, this is the guy Amber wants to marry. Seth grinned back at her.

"Here are your coffees and your sandwhiches" The waitress said kindly.

"Thank you" Seth softly said looking up at the waitress and then back at Amber.

"Thank you"Amber said "You know Seth, Fantastic Four is playing in the cimenas. Bridget will be at school till Friday and I don't have anything on Thursday and tommorrow afternoon" Seth looked intently at her "If you're not doing anything do you want to go with me? It's not a date"

Seth smiled broadly "How can I say no to Fantastic Four? I really hope it's good as the trailers"

"Me too" Amber agreed.

"How's the coffee?" Seth asked.

"So good" Amber replied.


End file.
